


No Goodbye is Simple

by PhoebePlaysWithPavlov



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana is a recluse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Will comforts Alana, Will is stable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebePlaysWithPavlov/pseuds/PhoebePlaysWithPavlov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year or two after Mizumono, Will visits Alana as he hasn't seen her much since then, because from everything that has happened has caused her to become a recluse and unstable. Luckily Will is there to guide her away from misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Goodbye is Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my Tumblr : Wilana prompt. A year or two after Mizumono, Will visits Alana as he hasn't seen her much since then, because her injuries have caused her to become a recluse. Lots of angst and even more fluff please?
> 
> A random one off I did, first prompt piece, I struggled a lot with this and if I had the time I would redo it. /but I hope you enjoy it anyway :D

"Alana, I saw you at the window. I know your inside. Please, I just want to talk to you."

It had been 2 years since Hannibal's identity was unveiled, ever since then Alana had become distant. She wouldn't answer his calls and was always "away" from work. Will thought she had blamed him for what happened to her and didn't want him around.

He slammed his fist on her door and rested his forehead against it wondering why she didn't come to the door.

_He sighs_

"Please." whispering into the door, he heard a lock being turned.

The door opened, Alana holding the door open with crutches still in her hands. She looked Will up and down. "Hello- Will." 

Will stepped back from the door, he looked Alana over. Shocked. She is out of her wheelchair? He didn't know what to say or do- he just thought it was the right time to finally try to speak to her. _Guess he should have thought about what to say._

"Hello." he looked down towards his feet, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Will, what do- why are you here?" She tried to not be rude.

"I want to talk, we haven't- well- you haven't answered my calls in 2 years and I want to know why. Are you angry at me?" 

"No. I'm not angry at you Will, I never have been. I just, needed my space from everyone for a while. "

"It's been 2 years Alana."

"I- I know." she sighs "I built up the slight tendency to not indulge in social interactions."

 _Oh._

Will could see the nervousness of Alana's movements as she kept moving and starring into space, it was obvious that she didn't want to talk, it had been months since her last communication with another person. 

"Look, Will. Do you want to come in for a beer?" 

Alana surprised herself with the offer, regret filled her moments later. She just wanted this all over and done with and for Will to leave.

"Yeah- uh- I would love too." 

Allowing him to enter gave him access to see her life away from everyone. It was a mess. Will had seen Alana's house only a few times, it was clean, simple and bright. Now it was dark and filled with papers spread all over the floor and many tables. 

Will sat down on her sofa while she grabbed the beers. He could see a very badly hidden stash of empty beer bottles behind a pile of papers on the floor. _This was bad._ When she came to sit with him they didn't talk, they just sat and drinked a few beers. This helped both of them release some tension at least, after 30 minuets of just drinking Will had to take the first step. 

"So-" He choked.

"So.." She hesitated.

"Alana why havn-" He got cut off. 

"Will, I can't do this. Please, leave. We could have a nice farewell with no regret- just a simple goodbye." Her tone was serious, no stutters or mistakes. 

"What- why, why do you want to say 'goodbye', I- I- Alana." He was shaken and moved this is was not what he wanted. He wanted to start anew and see what was wrong, not end it all.

"I don't want this, I don't want any of this. I'm fine on my own Will and so are you."

_no._

"Alana."

 _no, not this time_.

Will reached for Alana grabbed her hands. Her hands were soft and cold, as if all the life had left them. He held them tight.

"No Alana, this is not goodbye. You are not okay- look around you- you need help. This is not the right thing to do. Please." He squeezed her hands in his, making eye contact.

"I know- I just can't do it- sorry."

"There is no end. There will be no goodbye Alana. No leaving now. I'm here."

Will pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her, his arms rested in the middle of her back trying to cover all of her body wanting to make her feel safe.  
She didn't move at first until she relaxed and carefully moved her hands around him and hugged him back, resting her face into his shoulder.

_Trying to hide her tears_

"Alana, no more hiding." He lifted her face and held it in his hands looking deeply into her eyes. She couldn't hide even if she wanted too, she was open like a bleeding wound.

"Everything will get better from here and I promise that you won't have to go through it alone like I did." He stated.

"I'm sorry all of this happened, It was a irresponsible plan and I didn't want you getting hurt. This is all my fault. I'm sorry."

"no- no its only my fault. I should have listened to you about Hann-- about him, but I didn't and in the end I got myself hurt. I'm the only one to blame Will."

"When did this all go wrong?" He coughed shaking his head.

After a moments of silence Alana had her answer.

"When- when I." Slurring from fear she finally said it "When I left your house."

Will accepting her answer lent towards her face and kissed her forehead gently. Her skin was soft as silk and smelt sweet like roses. He nuzzled her skin taking it all in. Alana took his chin and planted her lips onto his. It was a small peck but it meant a lot to her considering she hadn't had human contact in a while. He pulled away confused.

"Alana..?"

She pulled him closer and kissed him again. It was longer and filled with Passion, both their soft lips moving together. Nothing was going to ruin this moment.

"Will." She carried on kissing him, soft gentle kisses like she was kissing a broken bone.

"Alana." He wasn't confused anymore, both of their heads were clear.

"I missed you Will." She rested her head on his, nuzzling his nose. 

"I missed you too Alana."

He gently pulled her over him so she was laying down in his lap curled up. Alana rested her head on his chest and palmed over his face; while he did the same to her.

They had been sat together for hours, her in his arms talking sweet nothings to each other. Will holding her tight against his chest while Alana snuggled up and fiddled with his hair. By this time it was late and both of them were tired out. Alana kept yawning trying to fight the urge to sleep, but she didn't want this moment to end.

Too late

She couldn't fight it anymore and fell asleep in Will's loving arms.

Will didn't want to move and end the moment too, he had wanted this a long time now. He watched her adoringly, seeing her look at ease. She hadn't slept in weeks and all the life came flooding back to her. It made him contempt knowing he managed to make her feel relaxed and free again, she had been suffering and Will took away the pain. It was going to be hard for the both of them but-

**_Things were going to get better for both of them._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to keep editing this threw out the next couple of days so keep your eyes peeled for more added things :D Thanks for reading~


End file.
